


All Tied Up

by woshua



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Dom Ernst, Gags, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Hanschen, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshua/pseuds/woshua
Summary: Ernst is in charge in the bedroom but Hanschen can be impatient.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to write something with bondage and also i wanted to try writing porn with dicks so here you go

"Are you ready to start, Hansi?" Ernst circled around the bed where his boyfriend laid, checking that everything they needed was there. Silk rope, a ball gag, and a vibrator; everything was waiting for him. Ernst ran his hand along Hanschen's bare leg, stopping just at his underwear. He watched as the blonde swallowed, admiring how tight the collar was against his neck.

"I think I am, yes." Hanschen looked at Ernst with anticipation. His excitement showed through his boxers and Ernst couldn't help but notice. 

"Okay, baby, just remember the safeword. And, if you can't talk, three snaps and I'll stop. I don't want to push anything." The dark haired boy couldn't help but worry. He was always anxious before they really got started.

"I'll stop you if I need to, darling, now lets start please." He offered Ernst a warm smile, but his desperation was obvious in his tone.

"Okay, lets start then. Give me your hands." Ernst tied Hanschen's hands together with the silk rope and put them over his head, tying them to the headboard. "Is that too tight?"

Hanschen wiggled his wrists to show the looseness, "Its perfect," he confirmed. Assured, Ernst moved on to tying his feet. With legs spread apart, each foot was tied to a bed post, leaving the blonde completely exposed. 

"How's that feel?" Ernst looked over his work, biting his lip at the sight. He couldn't believe how hot his boyfriend looked when he was all tied up and helpless.

"Feels fine, not too tight," Hanschen reassured. He struggled a bit to confirm the ropes were tight enough to keep him in place, though. 

"Now for my favorite part." Ernst picked up the ball gag and placed it in Hanschen's mouth. He just loved the way gags look. Especially when they're in his boyfriends pretty mouth.

"You look amazing, I want to fuck you so hard." Ernst barely cussed, but he didn't censor himself for dirty talk. He knew it paid off by the way Hanschen's eyes widened. "What a pretty boy, all tied up for me. Are you going to be good and obedient?"

Hanschen nodded, unable to respond verbally. Ernst cupped his hand on the blonde's cock, rubbing it lightly. The touch was too light to cause any sort of satisfaction, and only served to frustrate him. As Ernst touched him through his boxers, he leaned down to kiss his neck. After a moment, he began to suck on the sensitive skin beneath Hanschen's ear, causing him to moan around the gag. Leaving behind a hickey, Ernst moved his mouth down to his chest. Continuing to touch his cock at an impossibly aggravating pace and pressure, he began to suck on a nipple.

As Ernst listened to Hanschen moan, he decided he wanted more. He stood up and looked over the blonde. "Are you ready for more?" Hanschen nodded eagerly and he smiled. "I knew you would be. Let's see what I can do..."

Ernst pulled Hanschen's dick out of his underwear. He then picked up the vibrator and turned it in to its lowest setting before holding it on the head of his cock. The noise Hanschen made in response was exactly what he wanted to hear. "You like that, don't you? You want more?" He moaned in reply, which Ernst took as a yes. "You better be good then. Only good boys get to cum." 

Ernst turned up the vibrator and watched as the pleasure built up and Hanschen tried to thrust. "Stay still and don't cum without permission. If you're bad you will be punished." Hanschen visibly shivered at the threat. 

As his orgasm came closer, Ernst watched carefully. He took the vibrator away right before Hanschen could cum. The whines coming from his boyfriend filled Ernst with a desire to continue. "You're so, so desperate, my dear." Ernst ran his hand up Hanschen's thigh, careful to avoid getting to close to his dick while he was still sensitive. He kissed him gently as he cooled down.

After a few minutes, Ernst decided to move along. "Remember, stay still and don't cum," he reminded him as he settled himself between Hanschen's legs. Ernst began by kissing the tip of his cock before slowly taking the whole thing in his mouth. He continued sucking him off, the pace far too slow. As he felt himself getting closer, Hanschen began to thrust into his mouth. Ernst pulled off, denying him of an orgasm once again. 

"I told you to be still. Only good boys get to cum." Ernst got up and circled around the bed. "You've misbehaved, so maybe you want punishment. Is that right?" Hanschen shook his head. "Well, thats too bad because punishment is what you'll get for your behavior. Now you won't get to cum at all tonight, but you can watch me."

Ernst finally took of his own pants and underwear, sighing in relief. He began to stroke himself as he looked over his boyfriend. "You know, you look so hot. All tied up and denied for me. Its really fucking hot." He made eye contact with Hanschen as he continued to get off, going faster when he whined. After a couple minutes, Ernst came, moaning Hanschen's name softly. 

Afterwards, Ernst removed the gag and untied his legs and hands. He used a washcloth to wipe away their sweat, then the cum. As Hanschen calmed down, though still frustrated, they began to cuddle. Ernst held Hanschen close, even after he fell asleep.


End file.
